1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display apparatuses in general and in particular to a free-standing display apparatus including a net for receiving display merchandise therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Free-standing display racks are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. D-39,209 and D-190,107. Another apparatus of similar structure is disclosed in Austrian Patent No. 209,526.
Additionally, devices are known which will support a bag or the like in a free standing position. Such devices are frequently used to hold garbage bags, leaf bags and the like. A similar apparatus used to facilitate the counting and disposal of surgical sponges is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,899.
Net supporting stands are also known to the prior art, see for example French Patent No. 1,084,618 and U.S. Pat. No. D-157,152 issued to J. W. Harvey, Feb. 7, 1950. The Harvey patent discloses a supported net apparatus in the context of a display stand.
Conventional display stands, such as those known in the prior art, often tend to be expensive and difficult to erect. Additionally, many prior art stands are aesthetically unpleasing. It was in the context of the foregoing prior art and problems that the present invention arose.